One More Sad Song
by InvaderKat19
Summary: A new student arrives to the all-famous Ouran High, turning her entire world upside down! Falling in love was never as hard as it seems now, movies and songs made it look easy! A better summary inside. OcXKyouya TamakiXHaruhi and probably more.


_Well, Hi! This is like the fifth time I try to post this on the site, hopefully this goes through. Anyway, tis is my first Ouran High School Fic, and I would love to hear what you think about it; just remember...NO FLAMES ALLOWED. They don't even help to improve the story. S Hope you like it, and I will post as soon as I received at least one or two replies. D Have a great day!_

**_High school is cool, and even more when you are at Ouran High, just like Abigail Roy; an average American teenager who likes eating fast food, and spending an afternoon with her friends. Her first year was not what she had pictured it, and not only because she changed burgers for sushi, but also because it had shown her why so many people likes to feel love…and importantly, to fall for it… Age does not matter when you are in love, right?_**

**_Chapter one:_**

_The beginning._

_"A simple gesture can tell us so much. The way someone looks at you can make you think you had been liked or disliked, loved or hated. The way someone talks to you can make you feel butterflies or a strong desire to sleep. The way someone smiles at you, I wish I can know what is behind that; a smile is the master of the disguise. "_

The hallway was crowded that day, and I do not blame anyone for that. I mean, it was normal to see that incredible amount of people gathering in the hallway since today was the first day of school. The noise of the students' chats was filling the air. I bet they had a great summer, even better than mine; I bet they did not have to leave behind promises and dreams, as I had to do it this time. I feel so small in this big world! It is not the type of world in which I had been living fourteen years. They are rich, and can own everything they want without even working for it; meanwhile, I need to work for everything I want; even for a bottle of cheap shampoo at the ninety-nine cents store! It is not because I lack of money, but it is what my dad had always taught me. I have not realized how much I miss him now that I am going to start a new chapter in my life in Ouran High School, a big place full of rich girls and boys who were bragging about her new exclusive clothing, or about any other superficial issue. I sighed as I was looking at how everything and everyone is in this place was. I could not help but started to wonder what things and experiences were waiting for me in the months ahead, I hope those things and events can be better than the ones I had have recently…

"Abby…" someone in the crowded hallway called my name; I turned around to be face to face with a medium size girl with long shinny brown hair, her light eyes were looking at me in a welcoming way, which instantly made me felt better.

"Hiroko, Konnichi-wa?" I said looking to her with a puzzled expression on my face, she smiled.

"You are learning fast your Japanese, Abby. So, are you ready for the breakfast introductory ceremony?"

The introductory ceremony, how could I possibly forget to tell you about it? It is a long time tradition here at Ouran. Every first day of school students like to celebrate a breakfast. Hiroko explained to me that the school likes to organize those somewhat elegant activities since, as she said, we can learn how we are supposed to behave in society. (You know, those high class preppy people) In my old middle school, we were lucky if the cafeteria served the mud-like chocolate cake; that was, what we called, our fancy breakfast.

"Yes, I am ready."

Hiroko looked at me, as if I had forgotten to add something important, like if I was in the middle of a very interesting story, and then, all of sudden had stopped.

"Oh I mean; Hai, I am ready."

"Excellent," Hiroko clapped softly. She was the most elegant girl I had ever known, from head to toes; her manners were suave, and the way she talked was the most calm and educated I had heard. "Abby, I am sure you are going to pass a really pleasant year at Ouran."

"Oh well amm Arigato?" I said doubting, I am bad in learning new languages, even in my native language, which is English. I know a little bit of French and I just can say one single phrase in Spanish, which is "Hola amigo, suena divertido, ¿me das un burrito de aguacate?" I know it is useless, because I am not going to ask for a burrito if what I want is to find a bathroom in Mexico City; but my friend Sofia, put a lot of effort in teaching me that phrase; even though, I told her trillionths of times I was coming to Japan not to a Mexican barrio... Hiroko smiled at me, as we started to walk to the main ballroom; place where the breakfast was going to take place.

_Whenever I remembered that event in my first day of school, I can not believe how blind I was… Everything was there and I didn't see it. How stupid that can be! Really, I am silly._

The main ballroom was enormous! It was bigger than the entire P.E. area of my old school, which is saying a lot since my old school had one of the biggest fields in the town. I stepped inside the luxurious room; the walls were painted in a soft pale pink, which immediately made me think I was inside a marshmallow; the floor was neat and so bright that I could see my reflection gazing at me from the other side. When I was little girl, I used to imagine that behind my reflection was another world, another me, who get to live the life I did not have…

"Abby, don't you think the flowers are beautiful?" Hiroko asked while walking to one empty table and looking to the centerpiece, which was a majestic, yet simple flowers bouquet.

"Sure, they look nice." I replied placing my eyes into that wild combination of flowers of the bouquet; the red, purple, and white combination of colors was one of the most interesting I had looked at. I sighed. I wished I had my camera with me… I was supposed to take 'memories', so I could send them home, where my stepmother and half-sister could see them. I used to live in a small white house in downtown Georgia, not the American State, but a little town, located near Springfield. I had lived there since I was just a baby, and I had attempt the only schools that the town had, so I can say I had grown up together with the same class I had in kindergarten. I was getting ready to attempt Lucas Bernardino High School, (I know, what a crappy name it has) when four weeks ago a letter arrived to my home. I was in my room, developing some films, then all of the sudden, Blanca, my stepmother entered to my room without even knocking first…

_**Flashback.**_

"_Abigail, sweetheart, I had such a good news." She said while brandishing to the air a white envelope, I just looked at her and sighed. She was wearing a tight leopard print pants, and a black thank top with a jean jacket on, her fake blond hair which was now starting to change back to it's original brown color, was arranged in a complicated way. I bet I could smell the entire bottle of the 'HairSalonChick' hairspray she likes to use._

"_Don't tell me." I began to talk in a somewhat boring voice. "Someone ask you out on a dinner while you were waiting on the drugstore's payment line, that will explain why you are using, the 'special events top'"_

_Blanca looked at me, her dark eyes pierced on my face, and then she smiled. _

"_Well, that is partially true, but the reason I am this happy has to do with this little envelope I am holding." She said while making a dramatic look to the envelope. "Don't you want to know what is inside it?"_

"_Probably coupons…" I said sighing. It will not be the first time she made an entire dramatic show just because she received a pay two and eat four dishes at Lady Beck Bakery and Pizza shop coupon. I was used to that kind of behavior in Blanca, she was so bubbly and over dramatic, just a drama queen, people said it is the way she deals with my father's dead. I sometimes doubt that. For me, it seems she was just pretending that sweet, shy and caring attitude, and as soon as my father slipped away, her truth self decided to show up since there was nobody else with whom pretend around…_

"_No, there are not coupons in here" she quickly said while sitting on my bed. "Open it."_

_I took the envelope from her hands; I could see she had done her nails too, meaning the date that she was going to have today is important; she only does her nails when she is going to date a husband prospect, a dad material. I noticed as well that, despite the letter was directed to me, someone had already bothered to open it from me. Typical!_

"_Read it aloud, Abby."_

_I nodded and began to read:_

"_**Dear Ms. Roy:**_

_**First, I want to give you our cordial greetings. In addition, we, the office department at Ouran High School hoped you are having a great summer**__. _

_I skipped some lines in which they kept saying "Hi" to me in more fancy and complicated ways, then on line two, in paragraph two, I began to read again._

…_**As you know, Ouran High School, an Academy made for excellence, is now hosting a scholarship program worldwide, in which, we have the great opportunity to search possible prospects for our school, and you, Ms. Abigail E. Roy, had been chosen**__**among 879 students, worldwide, to be the winner of one of our six scholarships…**_

_My eyes grew bigger. I looked at Blanca, who was smiling. I probably had read that four lines more than twenty times! It is just so unbelievable; me, winner of a scholarship, in one of the best High School in the world, without even trying it? It was surreal!_

"_Keep going." My stepmother said. I agreed._

"_**It is important you understand, this is a serious business. We are expecting a reply for you in a term no longer than ten days, to confirm your assistance to our school. If you decided to come, we are going to send you the rules book and the airplane tickets from your state to Japan, place where our school is located. With nothing to add, we expect to hear of you soon…**_

"_So, what do you think, are you ready to join the Ouran High Family?" Blanca asked enthusiastically, I was so shocked; the only thing I did was to look to the white wall of my room and nodded automatically, without even thinking…_

_**End flashback.**_

"Abby, can you come a second, please? I want to introduce you some of my friends, hopefully they can become your friends as well." Hiroko said, politely, as always. I agreed, and walked to another table, near a huge window. The view there was breathtaking! You could see the school gardens, shining in all their majestic glory. The green grass, perfectly cut in a symmetric way was perfect, just like everything in the place…

"Good morning ladies, I am happy to see you again." Hiroko said while greeting the ladies in the proper girl's way.

"Hiroko, we are happy to see you as well," a blonde girl with a British accent said.

"Who is the girl accompanying you?" a girl with long black hair asked in a monotone voice. I did not have seen her at all, she was in a far corner, where the sunrays were not hitting, and her black thick bangs, did not help neither. A loner, she maybe was, or at least it is what she made me thought of her.

"Oh, she is Abigail Roy and…"

"You can call me Abby." I quickly said while shaking hands with the two girls; I knew I had interrupted Hiroko, and I knew she was going to point it to me later, but I did not want her to start telling my whole story to those strange girls I had just met! They were weird since they seemed confused when I shook hands with them. Who in this word feels doubtful when someone says "hi" to them? Apparently, the rich people do.

"Nice to meet you Abby" the British accent girl said while taking a porcelain coup of the table, her manners were gentle, just as the ones of Hiroko, or even more.

"Well, why don't we sit? The principal is going to come in any moment, and he would not be glad to see us acting so vociferous, that is rude." Hiroko said while sitting down, next to the British girl, I did the same.

I looked at everything that was on the table, which was just random stuff. I have a really small porcelain plate with some pink flowers painted on its bordered, and in it's right and left side a parade of many forks, knives and spoons was dancing, I blinked. Come on, you do not need one hounded types of spoons to eat just a soup! Then there were four glasses, for each one. Why would I need four glasses? I know one was for the wine since Blanca told me about it the very first day I met her, in the hair salon, ten years ago. It was a shiny summer day; the warm July breeze was blowing, as my dad was driving me to the mall, where I would have my haircut. I remembered I was arguing with him because I did not want to cut my once long dark hair, but it was necessary since it had been damaged with fire when Tommy Cartlon, a boy from my classroom, had the brilliant idea of set fire on my hair tips with a match. At the end, my long hair had been cut, and my dad had gotten a date with the haircutter, Blanca. By the end of the summer, they were getting married.

A couple of minutes later the principal of the Ouran High was talking; he was talking in such a fancy and complicated way that I didn't get almost anything that he said. I am a Japanese language beginner, for me Japanese is like learning an alien dialect; I rather talked my bad French than weird Japanese, but my stepmother said that the whole point of coming to Ouran is to learn new stuff. May be she was right. Once the principal had finished his speech everyone clapped, I was expecting a random comment from a student; normally when a teacher used to give a speech back at Freemont Middle (my old school) there was random student who yelled things like, _**I love you or please marry me!**_ However, nobody made a single move, apart from clapping. I was realizing how different this high was from the one I had hoped to go.

"It was such an awesome speech." The British girl, Virginia Cabot, said. She was smiling proudly while looking to the principal, who happened to be her great grandparent. An almost ninety-year-old man, with white hair and dreamy blue eyes.

I was so concentrated; trying to figurate out what fork should I use to eat my fruit combo, when Hideko started to talk:

"I can not believe this is our last year, Virginia. It seems like yesterday when we first walked through the great hall, and sat down, for the first time, in this room…" Hideko took the third silver knife and her toast bread, she turned around her head to the right, and then to left, finally she sighed. "Abby, I am sorry to bother you, but can you pass me the butter?" Hiroko asked. I turned my head to my left just to discover that the school staff had forgotten to place butter in our table.

Oh God, you really listened my prays! Now, as omnipotent as you are, you are not only taking me away from home but also you took my butter away! Oh, that is such a bad omen.

"Don't worry, Abby, I will get it." Hiroko said while starting to stand up, but then she sat down again, this time in a heavy way, her pale face had turned red and in her eyes a cold look had appeared… "Forget it; I will eat my bread without it."

Virginia, as curious as she is, looked at the direction Hiroko had looked, and sighed. "I don't blame you; probably it has already been contaminated by them." Virginia said while referring to one of the five groups of people who were chatting near the snack bar.

I did not know what was happening, so I stood up and in an attempt to be kind I offered to get the butter by myself, I thought the girls would stop me, but instead they agreed, with no complications…

The gentle music of the school orchestra was filling the room as the clock stroked nine o'clock sharp. I walked to the large snack bar table and took a crystal plate with a few pieces of the most yellow butter you can imagine. The aroma of many delicious dishes was flying in the air as I was passing by. I really wanted to eat all of them, but I feared judgments. Since I do not know how to use a fruit fork, the students will probably make fun of me if they see me eating with the wrong one, the best way to avoid that situation was by just ignoring the food. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't realized someone was in front of me…And before I could react the sound of the crystal plate, being destroyed into millions of tiny pieces, made the orchestra stopped; as well as, the conversations the students were having among them. For a moment of two, I just feel the silence… all the eyes pierced on me, again God does it again! I was avoiding awkward moments, and now for doing so I had been punished. I began to feel how my cheeks became warmer and warmer, a signal I was blushing, BADLY.

"I am so sorry." I muttered to whomever I had ran into, and, amazingly, as soon as I said 'sorry' to him, the orchestra began to play one more time, and everyone returned to their world. I t had not been that bad, probably. I sighed while kneeling to pick the shiny crystal pieces from the floor, one by one…

"You don't need to do that." Someone said. From where I was, I just could see his shiny black shoes. "Let me give you a hand." He said while offering me his hand, which I accepted. I slowly moved my gaze from the mess that I had made on the floor to the face of that mysterious person… The first thing I noticed about him was not his smile, neither his hair, but his eyes… How amazing eyes he has! So deep blue, so full of life.

"I am sorry." I said again, this time, while analyzing the person's face; his blonde messy hair was covering part of his forehead, and his nose was small, but did look well with the rest of his features.

"It is not a problem; you had not ruined anything…" I smiled dreamily. I was imagine how my life would be like if I become the girlfriend of that guy, I swear, I was imaging tons pf perfect scenarios where he could confess me his dying love to me. What do you want me to say? I am a romantic girl, I like to believe in love and real life fairytales….Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Hiroko, Virginia and the quiet other girl standing seriously behind me.

"Abby, we shall go now. It is getting late, and I have to introduce you to some teachers." Hiroko said coldly; I have not heard her talked in that way since the time I met her. How I met her, you are maybe wondering, well, I met Hiroko during the introductory class the school offered during the summer; it was a program, in which the junior or senior students at the school adopted freshmen as their pupils. As tutors, they are in charge of making the new people feel as comfortable as possible, as well as having them informed about how the school works. I was lucky to find someone as Hideko, who is a great girl, indeed.

"You are such a fool if you thought that seeing you acting kind with the girl would make you be a little bit better." Virginia said, leaving apart her educated way of speaking. "You, instead, looked really over actuated, nobody believes in your fake kindness."

"Virginia, let's go now." The black haired girl say while taking her from her shoulders and dragging her slowly out the room, eventually, she did not want Virginia to be in trouble.

"We shall go, Abby. And you have a good morning." Hiroko said the tall boy while taking me from my arm and gently pushing me out the room, just as the quiet girl had done with Virginia. Again, I found myself in a situation where I did not know what is happening; now I have many questions to make to Hiroko…I open my mouth, but before any sound came out from it; Hiroko started to talk:

"They are a bad influence, and their friendship is not worthy, trust me." Hiroko said as if she had read my mind.

"They are just a strange group of people." Virginia said. "The like to enchant people" We walked towards a little table in the school garden and sat down, first without saying a word, then, around ten minutes later, Hiroko broke the cold silence, her soft voice filling the air and the entire table:

"Abby, as freshmen, there are things you don't know, but listen what I have to tell you; never, accept the friendship of the person you had just met, he is just mean." Hiroko said, her expression had grown darker and solemn. I admit I was scared.

"Ok" I managed to say without trembling; then as if nothing had happened, Hiroko smiled brightly again.

"Did you know, this time the school is going to open a French Literature class, do you think we should join?" Hiroko asked as Virginia started to talk enthusiastically with her. I looked to the black haired girl who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. I have not idea why Hiroko had said that person was a mean… When I was being dragged out from he, the cursed boy, flashed me a smile…


End file.
